The major objectives of this project are to 1) evaluate the role of acetaldehyde in the actions of ethanol on hepatic functions 2) study the regulation of acetaldehyde metabolism and the sensitivity to acetaldehyde after chronic ethanol consumption 3) to study factors which contribute to the metabolic adapatation found after chronic ethanol consumption 4) to evaluate the possibility that the microsomal system which oxidizes alcohols represents the interaction of the alcohols with hydroxyl radicals generated from microsomal electron transfer and 5) to study the effects of chronic ethanol consumption on hepatic functions and to determine the acute effects produced by the oxidation of ethanol on the persistent changes produced by chronic administration of ethanol. Since liver injury represents one of the major complications of alcoholism, it appears appropriate for a detailed investigation of the effects of chronic ethanol consumption and acetaldehyde on various functions of the liver. The information derived from such studies may not only be of value in the field of alcohol but may contribute knowledge to the basic biochemistry of the liver cell.